quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Parrish
| home = Williamsburg, Brooklyn, New York (currently) Oakland, California | affil = | occupation = NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Dark Brown | eyecolor = Brown | relatives = Michael Parrish (father) † *Sita Parrish (mother) | currentallies = Nimah Amin *Ryan Booth *Simon Asher *Miranda Shaw *Raina Amin *Natalie Vasquez † *Shelby Wyatt *Brandon Fletcher *Duncan Howell † *Drew Perales | currentenemies = Liam O'Connor (one night stand) *Clayton Haas † *Shelby Wyatt (as of future) | romances = Ryan Booth (ex-boyfriend) | portrayedby = Priyanka Chopra | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |nicknames = Alex}} is the top recruit at the Academy and the top suspect in the bombing of Grand Central. Character Biography Since the moment she discovered her father had been an FBI agent, Alex dreamt of going to Quantico to discover the secrets he kept from her. What she never expected was that she would be so good at being an agent. She’s not only found her calling, she’s found true friends, and possibly romance. Alex can read people instantly which makes it hard for her to trust anyone - her relationships tend to be quick and dirty. That’s what she thought when she met Ryan Booth on a plane but things are turning out a little differently than she expected. Fiercely competitive and naturally gifted, everything that she learned at Quantico is put to the test when she’s accused of what is known as the "biggest terror attack since 9/11", the bombing of Grand Central. What she experiences on the run transforms her from the FBI’s top recruit to the best-trained agent imaginable… if only she could clear her name. Appearances Season One RUN A flash forward 9 months is seen of the aftermath of a terrorist attack in New York City, Alex is seen lying in the rubble of the area where the attack took place. Then it's panned to present day Alex, when she first comes to Quantico from Oakland, California, where she lived with her mother, whom she lied to about taking a train and instead was she was taking a plane. On the plane she meets Ryan Booth, another FBI recruit headed to the same place, but Alex does not know this when they have sex in Ryan's car after landing, until they see each other at orientation. When, as their first assignment, the newbies (FBI recruits or NATS) are told to uncover a fellow NAT's secret, Ryan, intrigued by Alex's ability to easily read people, goes for her file. He digs around and learns that her father died. During the classroom-observed interrogation, he gets her to admit that her mother killed him in self-defense while she watched. Later on, Alex is approaching her trainer Special Agent Liam O'Connor while holding a plastic bag she has seen to keep hidden. The contents in the bag turn out to be her dad’s FBI badge where she then reveals to Liam that she was the one who shot her father that night and it was also the same night she discovered his secret life as an FBI agent. At Quantico it is seen that Ryan Booth is already an agent undercover surveilling Alex Parrish on Agent O'Connors orders. We also get flashes of Alex on the day of the terrorist attack. She's found near the blast unharmed.The FBI tell her they think one of the new agents that were in her class at Quantico is responsible, but they do not mention that they believe she is that new agent. They stall her long enough to get a live video feed of her apartment set up. Inside they find bomb-making equipment and Ryan, unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood. There are three bullets inside of him and three bullets missing from Alex’s gun. As the FBI escort her away in handcuffs, she sees Agent O’Connor — who is now the Assistant Director — and pleads that she is innocent, but he only dismisses her cries. Alex is then forced into a transport van, however, whom we known in the present day as the Assistant Director, Miranda Shaw, turns out to have knocked out the real driver of the van, and taken their place. Miranda says she knows that Alex is being framed and then helps Alex escape in order for Alex to clear her name. AMERICA In a flashback, assuming that the Academy days are our present we see the candidates in one-on-one interviews. They’re all asked one question: “Why do you want to be an FBI agent?” As Alex is giving her answer Liam and Ryan and behind the one-way mirror where Liam states to Agent Booth “That’s your mark.” In the interview Alex states that she wants to be an Agent because she believes in the country and what it stands for. The recruits are seen trying and also it is seen that a recruit Natalie Vasquez doesn't like Parrish and wants to be better at her in everything.The Assignment of the Week for training is How to Stop a Terrorist.The analysts are paired with the special agents to uncover three staged terrorist threats. They’re shown three rooms; each has clues for the potential threat. After they’ve combed over the rooms, they’re then told the hatched plots for the three test-case terrorists. The analysts and agents have to decide which threat is imminent. Everyone fails the test, except Alex. She realized SA O’Connor had placed a clue in each room that showed he was not giving them reliable information. Liam tells Alex her father was in the FBI, but he doesn’t have any more information yet. Fast-forward to the day of the Grand Central bomb, we see Miranda once again yelling at Alex to run. But apparently before she fled the scene, she was able to grab a walkie-talkie. She starts pleading with Liam on it to believe her. She says she left her apartment at 5 a.m. and no one was there, so someone must have shot Agent Booth and planted the bomb-making stuff after she left. Miranda says she helped Alex escape because they both know she didn’t do it. And then she says “When you look at her, what do you see? The recruit you fell in love with or the terrorist who rejected you?” stating that Liam has or had feeling for Alex but she didn't. Alex stashes her walkie on a delivery guy for a restaurant across from her apartment; she holes up there while watching their security feed to see who came and went from her apartment (only Agent Booth); when the FBI finds the walkie on the delivery man, they send the team across the street to the restaurant; and when the team vacates her apartment, she sneaks in to check out the scene herself and grab some things. Natalie returns and a fight ensures between the two and then A rooftop chase ends with Alex almost surrendering — she says, “Why would I shoot the man we both love?” — before she gets the upper-hand, and handcuffs Nathalie to a rooftop, and flees. Ryan is at the hospital and awake. The nurse gives him his phone —she says it’s blowing up — so he scrolls through the missed calls. There’s one unknown call, which he dials back. And It’s Alex.She wants to know why he was at her apartment. He says that he was in town to work the convention, and they hadn’t seen each other since…he wanted to apologize for what happened at Quantico. What happened at Quantico? Did she find out he was spying on her? Did he cheat on her with TNG? He says someone opened the door to her apartment but it was too dark to see who it was.He promises to help keep the FBI off her trail, but he has to make it seem like he thinks she’s guilty. COVER ' we flash back to Quantico, where the trainees are given this week’s assignment after a brief pool exercise in which Alex cuts her finger, which bleeds. In the present, we catch up with Parrish, who has made her way to Simon Asher's home. Asher, we find, was ejected from Quantico.Asher agrees to help Parrish — she wants him to use his startup's resources and technical know-how to analyze the explosive parts she lifted from her apartment last episode. In the present Alex and Simon have arrived at Simon's empty office — where he deduces the bomb parts are government-made — hence, the terrorist attack was indeed an inside job, the person framing her was at Quantico since before she started her training, because the fingerprint found on the bomb is an intact index fingerprint, and her index finger now has a scar ''because of that injury we saw at the beginning of the episode. Simon then pretends to betray her, triggering an alarm and making Parrish draw her weapon, but he tells her he's just covering his ass — he has to make it look like he helped under duress so he can continue to help her. Parrish — who has had her father's file from O'Conner since the very beginning of the episode — finally gets up the courage to read it, and confides in Ryan about how horrible she felt, hating the drunk man he was and never knowing the hero that was in the file. In the present, Parrish's mother addresses the media, asking her daughter to turn herself in. Parrish sees the broadcast, but turns it off when Simon finds her, telling her he's in the clear. '''KILL At the Academy the recruits will need is hostage negotiation. So the freshman class loads up for a field trip to Hogan’s Alley, the FBI’s fake town. They have to work through multiple staged-hostage situations and neutralize threats with paint guns and analysts’ help. Alex performs the circuit much better, but she deserts her team and does it solo. Shelby tries to talk to her about why she’s so distant, but her roommate doesn’t have time for chats. She’s ready for the next hostage scenario. After the second hostage encounter goes poorly, Alex has decided she killed a hero (her dad) so that must mean she’s going to get her fellow FBI agents killed. Later Ryan tells Miranda about his spying for Liam. So the AD calls Alex into her office, where the two talk to her about her father. Turns out Alex’s dad had a bad reputation — he was a drunk, abused authority, and threatened her mother’s life more than once. “Don’t let your guilt rewrite history, ” the wise Miranda tells Alex. In the future, Alex is still holed up at Simon’s house; and Simon is still a double agent. Alex is ready to go visit a bombmaker “friend” of Simon’s, but he wants them to stay there just a little longer. Booth texts Simon when he hears about the raid, but then Booth sees Clayton texting Simon, too, and tells Simon he knows. So at the last minute, Simon does the right thing and gets Alex out of there. At the bombmaker’s house, Simon and Alex learn that the tiny piece of copper left in Alex’s apartment bomb annex is from a government contractor: Shelby Wyatt’s company. so they go to shelby's apartment and though before they can dig further, Shelby comes home. Then Booth walks in, too. shelby and alex are pointing guns at each other and booth is pointing a gun at shelby so that alex can escape. Shelby has other plans, and she attacks Alex: They both put up quite a struggle before Alex gets the upper hand, hides in Shelby’s car and knocks her out. FOUND GOD Relationships *'Ryan Booth:' ex-boyfriend *'Natalie Vasquez:' friend *'Shelby Wyatt:' enemy (currently) *'Simon Asher:' friend *'Caleb Haas:' uncertain *'Nimah Amin:' friend *'Raina Amin:' friend *'Drew Perales:' love interest *'Miranda Shaw:' *'Liam O'Connor:' Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Parrish Family